


Do you get excited?

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night out. Trying to forget, trying to shut up the voices... just to find something exotic and unexpected (German!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you get excited?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty old Song-Fic of mine. The Song on wish it is based is "Do you get excited?" by Roxette. I'm sorry That the Fic is still in German. Hopefully I'll find the time to translate it.   
> For everyone beeing able to understand German, have fun with it.
> 
> by the way, nothing but the plot is mine!

Do you get excited?

When the day gets dark  
Over a thousand streets

 

And you feel your heart

 

Is a living beat

 

 

When you're all alone

 

And you close your eyes

 

Naked to the bones

 

The dreams comes alive

 

You can get excited

 

When I touch you in the night,

 

my oh my…

 

Do you get excited

 

When I need you every night

 

You won't let the night pass you by

 

 

When you body is hot

 

The window's open wide

 

This moment' s all you got

 

In this race of live

 

 

When you feel the fire

 

It is getting close to you

 

Hey baby, you know

 

I'm lonely too

 

I'm lonely too

 

 

Do you get excited

 

When I touch you in the night?

 

Do you get excited

 

When I need you every night?

 

You won't let the night pass you by

 

Do you get excited

 

When I touch you in the night,

 

my oh my…

 

Do you get excited, excited

 

When I need you every nigh,

 

my oh my…

 

Do you get excited

 

When I neet you every night?

 

You won't let the night pass you by

 

 

Oh Baby

 

All I wanna know

 

Do you get excited

 

Do you get excited

 

I wanna know

 

 

Völlig eins mit der Musik, ließ sich Schuldig treiben. Die harten Gitarren die rauen deutschen Texte, die außer ihm hier keiner verstand und der rasende Rhythmus rissen in Förmlich mit. Endlich waren die Stimmen in seinem Kopf mal wieder Ruhig. So lange, so lange hatte er nicht mehr loslassen können. Crawford war krank und so musste er die Verantwortung für das Team übernehmen. Eine Verantwortung die er nie hatte haben wollen und für die er sich absolut nicht gewachsen fühlte. Er musste einfach mal raus, loslassen und alles vergessen. Schuldig hoffte nur, dass Nagi und Farfarello auch mal ohne ihn klar kamen.   
Was ihm wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass keiner wirklich wusste, was mit Crawford los war. Es schien keine Ursache zu haben...

 

Schuldig schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er wollte doch vergessen, stattdessen verfing er sich schon wieder in seinen Grübeleien.   
Ein neues schnelleres Stück begann und Schuldig folgte dem Rhythmus, der ihn nun wirklich der Welt entrückte.   
Er nahm nur noch die Musik und den jungen Mann mit den dunkelroten Haaren war. Sie sahen aus wie Blut, das bei jeder der anmutigen, grazilen Bewegungen über seinen Rücken zu fließen schien. Es war unglaublich, diese Bewegungen waren so unbeschreiblich sinnlich und fein und doch kamen sie Schuldig bekannt vor. Er tanzte zu dem Rothaarigen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.  
„Abessinien“ schoss es ihm durch dem Kopf.  
Auch das Weiß- Kätzchen schien ihn erkannt zu haben und machte keine Anstalten seinen Tanz zu unterbrechen.   
Schuldig wagte einen kurzen, vorsichtigen Blick in die Gedanken des Weiß Assassin, der ihn direkt bemerkte und auf mentaler Ebene ansprach: „Schuldig! Seit wann so schüchtern? Ich dachte du wärst bekannt für deine Tänzerqualitäten!“  
Schuldig schluckte. Was ging den hier vor? War es nicht normalerweise er, der kranke Bastard, der die Leute in Verlegenheit brachte? Und vor allem wo nahm das Kätzchen den Mut her? Schuldig konnte ihn jederzeit umbringen, niemand würde es merken und er war sich sicher Abisinnian wusste dies auch.  
Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen antwortete er mental: „Ich bin noch nicht ganz warm, aber du kannst mir ja dabei helfen...“   
Er verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ seine Schilde zuschlagen. „ Woher konnte er dass nun schon wieder. So weit Schuldig wusste, war Abessinien kein Psy- Talent. Normalerweise konnten nur diese solche starken Schilde aufbauen. Hinter dem Kätzchen schien mehr zu stecken, als er vermutet hatte.

 

Abessiniens Bewegungen faszinierten ihn, so wie ihn der ganze Mann interessierte. Er war sich der Gefahr voll bewusst, in die er sich begab, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte keine Verantwortung mehr! Er wollte einfach nur Schuldig sein, der kranke Bastart, der es liebte mit der Gefahr zu spielen.

 

Schuldig nahm den Rhythmus der Musik wieder auf und nach kurzer Zeit ging Abessinien auf seine Bewegungen ein und sie boten sich eine Art Kampf im Rhythmus der Musik.  
Schuldig wusste, dass er alles nur kein schlechter Tänzer war und er wusste, dass die ganze Szene Atemberaubend sein musste.   
Er grinste, als er die Gedanken einiger der anderen Besucher auffing. Er konnte nicht wiederstehen und genehmigte sich einen Blick durch die Augen eines der Gäste und was er da sah befriedigte ihn zu tiefst. Atemberaubend war noch untertrieben. Wie sie ihre schlanken Körper bewegten, die Harmonie und zugleich der Wettkampf, der in diesen Bewegungen lag war schön, einfach nur wunderschön. Anders konnte es sich Schuldig nicht beschreiben.  
Sie tanzten ohne überhaupt noch ein Gefühl für Zeit zu haben. Schuldig spürte seine Erschöpfung nicht, so fasziniert war er von dem Rothaarigen Weiß Assassin. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken wurde aus dem Wettkampf ein sich erotisches Umgarnen. Immer wieder ergaben sich Berührungen, die mit der Zeit immer intensiver wurden.  
Schuldig pickte eher zufällig ein paar Gedanken der anderen Gäste auf und er musste ihnen zustimmen. Ihr Tanz war heiß.  
Schuldig war immer schon aufgefallen, das der Weiß extrem attraktiv war, aber dass unter der Eisschicht ein solches Feuer lag, hätte er nicht erwartet.  
Anscheinend schien es dem Weiß ähnlich zu gehen, was Schuldig deutlich spüren konnte, als sich Abessiniens Hüften an seinen Oberschenkel pressten.  
Schuldig versuchte noch einmal in Abessiniens Gedanken einzudringen und diesmal waren seine Schilde nicht so stark, oder besser gesagt nicht vorhanden, da er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Anscheinend war er doch ein ganz normaler Mensch und hatte nur gelernt sich besonders auf seine Schilde zu konzentrieren.  
Was Schuldig aber jetzt in den Gedanken sah, entlockte ihm ein leichtes graunen.  
Der Weiß wollte also das gleiche wie er und es schmeckte so süß. Verlangen, Schuldgefühle und der Reitz des verbotenen... Schuldigs Lebenselixier, wenn er nicht gerade Sex wollte. Die Leiden der anderen erfüllten ihn immer wider mit einer gewissen Befriedigung und wenn er einen richtigen sadistischen Tag hatte, gab es für ihn nichts schöneres, als dem Elend noch etwas nach zuhelfen. Salz in die Wunden streuen und noch mal kräftig nach reiben.  
Aber dass wollte er jetzt nicht. Er schickte dem weiß ein Image, das ihn selbst beinahe aufstöhnen ließ. Es hatte genau die Wirkung, die er erwartet hatte. Abessinien zog scharf die Luft ein und presste seine Hüfte noch etwas enger an seine.   
„Lass uns gehen!“ forderte er den rothaarigen auf. Abessiniens Augen glitzerten rebellisch auf. Und Schuldig befürchtete schon, dass er sich aus Prinzip weigern würde. Schuldig würde vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn diese Nacht nicht zu einem Desaster werden sollte. Der Weiß Assassin war stark und dass nicht nur körperlich. Wenn Schuldig zu dominant auftreten würde, würde der Rothaarige, seinen schreienden Körpers einfach ignorieren, aufstehen und gehen. Er war einfach verdammt stolz. Das hatte Schuldig schon lange an ihm gereizt.

 

Vor der Tür des Clubs, winkte Schuldig ihnen ein Taxi, das sie in ein nahegelegenes Hotel fahren würde.   
Der Taxifahrer beäugte sie etwas merkwürdig. Eigentlich wollte sich Schuldig gar nicht darum kümmern, doch der Mann schien Anstalten machen zu wollen irgendetwas zum Verhalten der beiden Männer zu sagen. So glitt Schuldig in seinen Geist und überzeugte ihn davon, dass er mit seiner hübschen rothaarigen Freundin unterwegs war und dass alles andere als anrüchig war.  
Aus einer Laune heraus sandte er auch Abessinien das mentale Bild. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung lachte dieser leise auf.  
Schuldig stockte nun ernsthaft der Atem. Er hatte den anderen nie lachen gesehen und er wusste, dass es eine wirkliche Seltenheit war, weil er den Teamkollegen des Rothaarigen regelmäßig mentale Besuche abstattete. Crawford wollte immer genau wissen was los war.  
Aber dass war nicht das einzige, was Schuldig völlig aus der Fassung brachte. Der Weiß hatte eine absolut tiefe und erotische Stimme und dazu war er noch wunderschön wenn er lachte.  
„ Vielleicht solltest du mich dann auch Aya nennen?“ flüsterte Abessinien lachend.  
Schuldig klappte der Mund auf. Er konnte ihn nur noch anstarren.   
Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Aya legte ihm nur die Finger auf die Lippen und fügte noch hinzu: „alle nennen mich so, frag nicht weiter.“   
Schuldig schluckte und nickte vorsichtig ohne seinen Blick vom nun wieder ernsten Gesicht des anderen zu nehmen.  
Aya beugte sich vor und küsste Schuldig.  
Fast hätte sich der Telepart erschreckt. Nach ganz kurzem zögern erwiderte er den Kuss.   
Als das Taxi zum stehen kam, lösten sie sich von einander und Schuldig überzeugte den Fahrer davon dass sie bereits bezahlt hatten. Der Man sah ihnen mit etwas glasigen Augen nach und wünschte ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.  
Auch im Hotel war es an Schuldig, das Zimmer zu organisieren, da sie beide nicht vor hatten zu bezahlen.  
Die junge Frau an der Rezeption lächelte freundlich und auch ihr Blick wurde glasig. Sie händigte Schuldig die Schlüssel aus. Sie wünschte ihm und seiner Freundin einen schönen Aufenthalt.  
Wieder kam ein leises Lachen von Aya, was Schuldig im gerade erreichten Fahrstuhl einfangen musste. Er zog den Weiß Assassin an sich und küsste ihn fordernd.  
Ayas weiche Lippen öffneten sich, Schuldigs Zunge glitt an ihnen entlang um nun von Ayas eingefangen zu werden.   
Ayas Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und nun war es Schuldig, der sich an den andern Rothaarigen presste.  
Das Ping des Aufzugs holte sie in die Realität zurück und sie trennten sich von einander.   
Sie eilten den langen Flur zu ihrem Zimmer entlang, öffneten die Tür und machten auf der Innenseite dieser weiter womit sie im Aufzug aufgehört hatten .

 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem neuen feurigen Kuss. Schuldig zog den rothaarigen Abessinien an sich und ließ seine Hände unter das Shirt des anderen gleiten. Seine Hände glitten über die harten wohl geformten Muskeln eines Schwertkämpfers. Als seine Hand über den Hintern des anderen glitt und ihn fester an sich zog, stöhnte dieser leise in den Kuss.  
Auch Schuldigs Atem beschleunigte sich, als Ayas Hand auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels langsam nach oben glitt.   
Langsam zog Schuldig Aya das Shirt über den Kopf und begann nun sich an seinem Kieferknochen, über den Hals und das Schlüsselbein zu seiner Brust zu küssen. Dabei glitten seine Hände immer wieder über Ayas Rücken, so sanft, das Schuldig die kleinen Schauder spüren konnte, die er verursachte.  
Aya hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Als nun Schuldigs Lippen seine Brustwarzen berührten atmete er scharf ein.  
Eigentlich war es sonst immer Schuldig, der sich verwöhnen ließ, aber heute, gefiel es ihm besser zu sehen, wie das Kätzchen unter seinen Händen und Lippen dahin schmolz. Aya schien jede einzelne von Schuldigs Berührungen wahrzunehmen und zu genießen, auch wenn sie noch so flüchtig waren. Schuldig empfand es alles andere als schade, das er heute der jenige war, der verwöhnte und nicht umgekehrt. Es war für ihn so unglaublich erregend, den Weiß Assassin zu beobachten, wie er sich in seine Berührungen schmiegte und ihm erregte Schauer über den Körper liefen.  
Nie hätte Schuldig geglaubt, dass er alleine von dem Anblick, wie sich ein anderer Mann unter seinen Berührungen wand, so erregt sein würde. Es war schon beinahe schmerzhaft, doch wollte er, diesen Blick und seine eigenen Empfindungen so schnell nicht aufgeben.  
Inzwischen hatten sich auch ihre Hosen zu den Shirts auf den Boden gesellt und Aya zog Schuldig aufs Bett.   
Dort lag er auf dem Bett, wie eine Prinzessin, die auf ihren Prinzen wartet... Dornröschen, mit vielen Dornen....  
Schuldig ließ Seine Hand über Ayas Brust gleiten, bevor er sich vorbeugte und die Spur mit Küssen nachzog. Während er Ayas Brustwarzen erneut mit seinen Lippen und auch Zähnen liebkoste, glitt seine Hand tiefer, über Ayas Bauch, neckisch, fast spielerisch berührte er mit der fingerspitze die Spitze von Ayas Erregung. Ein leises Stöhnen und ein Griff in seine Haare folgten als Antwort. Er ließ seine Finger weiter gleiten. Erst sanft, doch dann faste Schuldig fester zu, was ihm ein erneutes aufstöhnen einbrachte.  
Er zwickte Aya noch einmal in die Brustwarze, bevor er sich seinen Weg nach unten voran küsste. Er küsste die harten Muskeln auf Ayas Bauch und ließ seine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten.   
Aya war fast vollkommen ruhig. Wie konnte Schuldig das so anmachen? Für einen Beobachter währe nur das seltene leise aufstöhnen und die sehr präsente Erregung ein Indiz für Aya’s Erregung gewesen, doch für Schuldig war sie mit jeder Berührung seiner Finger oder seiner Lippen wie ein Feuer wahrnehmbar. Aya hatte eine unglaublich Selbstbeherrschung, doch gegen die kleinen Reaktionen seines Körper war er machtlos. Aber diese kleine Machtlosigkeit schien ihn nicht weiter zustören. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aya schien jede diese Berührungen bis aufs äußerste auszukosten und zu genießen.   
Schuldigs Lippen gingen weiter auf die Reise und lösten nun seine Finger ab. Als er jetzt mit en Lippen die spitze von Ayas Erregung berührte, spürte er wie sich die Hände des Rothaarigen fester in seine Haare krallten und er ihm seine Hüften entgegen schob. Schuldig nahm diese Aufforderung an, saugte und knabberte an Ayas Erregung, bevor er sie ganz in den Mund nahm und mit der Zunge bearbeitete.  
Ayas Hüften kamen ihm immer mehr entgegen, der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester und Ayas Beherrschung war nun endgültig verflogen. Aya lag stöhnend mit geschlossenen Augen und halb geöffneten Mund da. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf der hellen Haut und immer wieder versuchte er Schuldig zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu animieren, doch der kostete Ayas Zustand noch einwenig aus. Auch wenn ihn dieser Anblick noch mehr erregte, als er ohne hin schon war.  
„Schuldig!“ stieß der Rothaarige gequält hervor. Ein innerliches fieses Grinsen überkam Schuldig, doch er hatte Mitleid und gab seinem Opfer, was es wollte.   
Aya wand sich unter ihm. Er bog den Rücken durch und kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.  
Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, doch er zog Schuldig zu sich hoch und Küsste ihn tief. Erst jetzt wurde sich Schuldig seiner eigenen fast schmerzhaften Erregung wieder bewusst. Als er seine Hüften an Aya presste keuchte er kehlig auf. Aya lachte leise. „Was war dass!“ fragte sich Schuldig entsetzt. Lachte er ihn aus? Leichte Panik stieg in Schuldig auf. Was hatte der Weiß vor? – Aufstehen gehen, - Weiter über Schuldig lachen, der sich so einfach um den Finger wickeln ließ und für nen schnellen, billigen Blowjob gut war?

 

Schuldig konnte ihn nicht lesen, was die Panik noch weiter verstärkte. Was war hier los?  
Ayas Augen funkelten, als er sie wieder aufschlug. Schuldig lag auf dem Rücken und sah genau in sie, als sich Aya über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Seine Hände glitten leicht über Schuldigs Brust und Bauch, was nun auch ihm ein Schaudern entlockte. Ayas Finger und Lippen schienen überall zu sein. Schuldig konnte ihnen nicht mehr folgen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken in diesen Händen und Lippen. Seine Erregung schrie immer noch bitterlich nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch den gefallen tat Aya im nicht. Stattdessen spürte er die Lippen des anderen, wie sie seine Brustwarzen liebkosten und seine Hände langsam seine Oberschenkel hinauf glitten, doch die Erlösende Berührung gab es nicht.  
Schuldig versuchte sich mit aller Macht zu beherrschen doch es entglitt ihm doch noch ein Wimmern aus seiner Kehle. Er war fast den Tränen nahe. Er sehnte sich nach der Erlösung...  
Ayas Hände glitten erneut seinen Oberschenkel entlang, wieder erreichte die Hand seine Erregung nicht, doch dieses mal glitt sie über seinen Hintern und massierte spielerisch seinen Eingang. Schuldig entglitt statt eines wimmerns nun ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
Aay’s Finger massierte weiter und drangen schließlich in ihn ein, erst langsam, dann fordernder, bis sie den magischen Punkt trafen, der Schuldig ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte. Schnell gesellte sich noch ein zweiter und dritter Finger hinzu. Schuldig hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Er war der Erlösung so nahe, doch dann glitten die Finger davon und ein protestierendes knurren entkam seiner Kehle. Schuldig war kaum noch er selbst, er hatte kaum noch Kontrolle über seinen Körper.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah Aya wieder näherkommen. Die Hände des Rothaarigen glitten erneut über seinen Hintern, doch wollten sie jetzt etwas anderes. Schuldig hob seine Hüften an und Aya drang in ihn ein. Er schloss die Augen wieder und spürte wie sich der andere zu bewegen begann. Als nun eine Hand nach seiner Erregung griff und sie im Takt der Stöße, massierte, die immer schneller wurden, wusste er der Schwarz Assassin nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Ihm fehlte die Korrektiven Gedanken, seines Gegenübers. Zum ersten mal war er beim Sex alleine in seinem Kopf, doch das bemerkte er in diesem Moment nicht. Er trieb immer weiter und unaufhaltsam auf den Höhepunkt zu. Mit einem Feuerwerk vor seinem inneren Auge kam er und ließ sich einfach nur treiben. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam er noch mit, wie auch Aya kam.

Schuldig wusste nicht, wie lange er mit geschlossenen Augen und der Welt vollkommen entrückt auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, doch als er die Augen öffnete, war der rothaarige Weiß Assassin verschwunden. Bedauern machte sich in Schuldig breit. Doch dann drang das leise plätschern von Wasser an sein Ohr. Er schloss die Augen wieder.

 

Schuldig stand am Fenster und rauchte. Er sah auf die hell erläuchtete Stadt unter ihm und ließ sich von einer gewissen Melankolie erfassen.   
Bei dem Gedanken was gerade zwischen ihm und Aya geschehen war, liefen ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er begann leise zu summen. Es war ein Lied, von dem er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, dass er es noch kannte.  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass Aya aus dem Bad zurück kehrte und hinter ihm ans Fenster trat.  
Eine Hand legte sich um ihn und er konnte Ayas nackte Haut an seinem Rücken spüren.

 

„Do you get excited

 

When I touch you in the night, my oh my

 

Do you get excited

 

When I need you every night

 

You wound let the night pass you by“ hauchte Aya leise in sein Ohr.

 

Der sanfte Lufthauch verursachte Schuldig eine erneute Gänsehaut. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, worum es in dem Lied eigentlich ging und er konnte dem nur zustimmen. Als er es zum ersten mal gehört hatte, konnte er noch kein englisch verstehen und später hatte er nie genau hingehört.   
Aya drehte Schuldig vorsichtig in seinen Armen und küsste ihn.  
Es war keiner dieser hungrigen Küsse, wie sie sie kurz zuvor noch ausgetauscht hatten, nein es war ein absolut sanfter und zärtlicher Kuss, den Schuldig nie erwartet hätte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, erwiderte er den Kuss ebenso zärtlich. Seine Hände streichelten liebevoll über Ayas Rücken.  
„Yes I’m getting excited, when you touch me in the night“   
In diesem Moment hatte sich etwas verändert und Schuldig wurde es fast schmerzhaft bewusst. „Aya was tust du mit mir?“ fragte er sich fast verzweifelt. „Wer bist du?“ Schuldig wollte wissen, was hinter diesem Mann steckte. Das unter dem Eis ein Vulkan loderte hatte er bereits bemerkt, aber welcher Natur er war, dass war im nicht klar.  
Aya brach den Kuss und Schuldig sah ihm direkt in die Augen. In Aya selbst schien ebenso ein Sturm zu toben, wie in Schuldig. Nur seine Augen verrieten ihn. Hätte Schuldig nicht in die funkelnden Amytisten geblickt, hätte er es nicht mitbekommen.  
Normalerweise wusste er immer was in den Menschen, die ihn umgaben vorging, wenn sie nicht gerade Psy- Talente waren, aber bei Aya war es anders. Nicht mal beim Sex hatte er die Empfindungen und Gefühle lesen können. Schuldig hatte immer gedacht es währe das größte mit den Gefühlen des anderen eins zu werden, doch heute Nacht war er alleine mit seinen Empfindungen gewesen. Er hatte sich Aya mit Haut und Haaren hingegeben und es war das schönste und intimste, was er bisher erlebt hatte.  
Aya war kein offenes Buch für ihn und genau dass reizte ihn so an dem Weiß. „Wer bist du, Aya?“ hauchte Schuldig leise ohne zu bemerken, dass er es laut aussprach.  
„Finde es heraus Schuldig“ antwortete Aya, küsste ihn flüchtig, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand in die Nacht.


End file.
